oddsquadfandomcom-20200214-history
Drop Gadget Repeat
Drop Gadget Repeat is the A-plot of the 13th episode of Season 2 of Odd Squad. Synopsis Agents Olympia, Otis, and Oona are caught in a time loop. Olympia's Random Slide This...is too much mustard. Learning Goal * Numbers and Operations: adding different numbers to get to the same sum Plot (contains spoilers) Oona is standing silently in the lab with nary a sound. Olympia and Otis come in to see what she's doing. She tells them to put their hands on her face and as soon as they do, suddenly, a flash causes them to end up together and Oona is shown dropping a gadget. She then reveals that she brought them into a time loop that she got herself trapped in. She tells them that she was holding Oscar's Before-Now Machine and accidentally dropped it, causing her to get stuck on an endless loop of her dropping the gadget again a few minutes later, and now she has Olympia and Otis with her in it so she won't have to be alone; she's also waiting for her toast to come out of the toaster, which has not happened since she entered the loop. Otis tries to figure out how long they have until the loop resets by grabbing a stopwatch, but when it happens, he's back where he was when the loop originated, without the stopwatch. Olympia tries putting a pillow on the spot, but it disappears on the next loop. Their only hope is to make a new Before-And-Now Machine. The gadget is number 50, so they need to combine gadgets to add up to that total. They gather all sorts of gadgets and eliminate all the ones that are greater than 50; they come across a 20, a 10, a 4, and three 2's, bringing them up to 40, but that's not enough. At the next loop, they look for a gadget with the number 10. There's none in the lab, and there's one all the way in the warehouse. Olympia and Otis try several times to get to it before the loop occurs again, with Oona trying at one point, but no matter how close they get, they're too far from it to reach it in time. Oona suggests that they look for gadgets that add up to 10. They find that Coach O has a gadget with the number 7. In his office, Olympia and Otis request the gadget, and Coach O says he'll give it to them if they defeat him in Ping-Pong. He serves the ball past them every time and says "Bam!" for each successful pass. When the loop resets, Oona asks if they managed to get the gadget, but they say that didn't. Oona then says that it's okay because they're stuck in a time loop, which is how she learned how to lasso. After many tries, they get good enough and beat him, leaving them to know what to do when they go and get it. Now, they need a gadget with the number 3. Unfortunately, the only agent with such a gadget is Orchid. Orchid is shown skipping down the hall and Otis and Olympia tell her they need it, but she refuses to give it to them for being rude. Then they try asking politely, but she still doesn't give it to them. They then try bribing her with all sorts of gifts, but that doesn't work. She tells them she's less about material objects and more about experiences. They try a magic show and dressing like robots, neither of which work. Fed up, Olympia yells in frustration that Orchid won't listen and tells her to just skip down the hall with the gadget. Orchid thinks it's an order and she doesn't like taking orders from a co-agent. She gives them the gadget, and that gives them an idea of what to do next time. Now that they know how to get the 7 and 3 gadgets, Otis plays Ping-Pong with Coach O and Olympia gets Orchid to force her gadget onto her. However, as they get everything ready, they're still far apart from each other and the loop sends them back; they still can't get to each other fast enough. Oona brings up her lassoing skills again and this gives the agents an idea. After Otis and Olympia get their gadgets, Oona lassos them to her and puts them on the 40 gadget. This turns it into a new Before-Now Machine. She presses it and ends the loop, evidenced by her toast popping out of the toaster. The episode ends with Oona saying the following quote. "Toast..." Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Time travel Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Episodes